old Stand Up Precure!
by Twi-Engery
Summary: A villain by the name of Master Vita is using people's fears and despair to make herself immortal. The ruler of Fairy World, Mother Nature, sent a couple of fairies to look for the legendary Precure. But Vita also sent a group called the Deadly Trio to help her become immortal. Now it's up to the girls to defeat the Deadly Trio and face their own fears! [got rewritten!]


It all started with a dream. The dream started with a small fox running away from some sort of black monster. "Leave me alone! You don't know what you're doing-bowy!" the fox said as it kept running from it. Then the fox bumped into someone. That someone was a woman wearing a long green/white dress and holding a long dark green specter. She had long blonde hair and a white tiara. "What are you doing here, child? You need to get to the human world with the others and find them!" she said to the fox. She stood in front of it and faced the monster. "B-But how will I know when I find them-bowy?" the little fox asked her. "You will know. That is all I can tell you right now, but please go!" The woman shouted as she ran up to the monster. The little fox ran off to a gate. "I hope I can find them and help save everyone-bowy!" It said before opening the gate and jumping into it. But before the gate could close, a hand stopped it. "You should've checked to see if anybody was following ya before you went!" A male voice popped up. "That's right! We, the deadly trio, shall spread the world in heartbreaks!" A female voice also popped up. "You mean despair right?" Another female voice popped up but this time it sounded a little deeper. "That would be correct, but I guess we all think it a bit different." The male voice said. "Yeah, Yeah..But we better get to the human world and make trouble!" The female voice said. Two figures jumped into the gate but the last one stayed. "I think I'll just stay and watch. You don't need somebody like me right now.." she said as she smiled evilly.

* * *

I woke up to see that I was on the floor. "Oh, it was only a dream.." I said as I got up from the floor and went to the closet. I grabbed my uniform from the closet and changed into it. I looked into the mirror and styled my hair. "Hm..Yep, just as I thought. I look awesome!" I said, smiling at my reflection.

"Honey, I got your breakfast ready as well as your lunch!" My mom called from downstairs. "Okay, I'll be right there!" I called back. My name is Nina Bellamy and I'm in high school. I went down the stairs to see my mom packing my stuff into my bag. "Nina, I have a important meeting tonight. Can you handle dinner yourself?" She asked me. "Uh, I'm in high school. And I'm the captain of the basketball team! I can handle it." I answered her. I grabbed my bag and went out the door. I walked towards the school and I saw one of my friends, Annie. "Hey, Annie! I saw your dad on tv last night. He was awesome!" I said to her. "Thanks, Nina. How's your mom?" She asked me. "Oh very well! In fact, she has a important meeting tonight!" I told her. "Really? What about dinner? I highly doubt that you can handle it yourself…" Annie said as she walked towards the entrance to the school. I gave her a huge grin and said "I can so handle it myself! But you don't mind helping me, do you?" Annie nodded and answered "Sure but first I gotta get to my swimming lesson." As she held a bag which looked like it had swimming stuff in it. "Ah, I see...Wait, I thought you couldn't swim. You're scared of swimming, right?" I asked her. We walked into the school but Annie went in front of me and said "Yep. But I want to face my fear and probably become a little stronger!" She looked at me with a fierce face. I just shrugged and smiled. "Okay, if that's what you really want. I'll be there to support you!" I putted my hand on her shoulder and I saw her smile a little bit.

After our talk, we went to our classes and after school was over, we walked together. "So, you're gonna take this one step at a time with this swimming thing?" I asked Annie. "That's right. And once I learn, I just might be able to swim an entire ocean!" She said as she putted out her arms as wide as possible. I was very happy to see that Annie was determined to face her fear. But that's when we heard someone calling for help. "Help-bowy!" was what they shouted. I ran towards the voice while Annie ran after me. When I got to a river where the voice was coming from, I couldn't believe what I was seeing! On the other side of the river, there was a girl wearing a long red dress, her blonde hair was shaped like a ram's horns, she had brown eyes and...she was holding a little pink-ish fox. It looked like the fox was crying for help. And it did. "Help me-bowy! This is a very bad girl-bowy!" it shouted. "W-What?! A talking fox?!" I screamed. "What's going on, Nina?" I heard Annie come to me. I pointed to the girl holding the fox. The girl looked angry and the she said "Tch! Because of your hollering, these two girls came up!" The fox stopped yelling. "Two girls-bowy?" was what it said. It looked at us and suddenly it yelled again. "Help me, you two-bowy! Save me please-bowy!" "We better go help that fox, even if it's a little weird.." Annie told me. I nodded but as I walked toward the river, I looked back to see that Annie had back away instead. I soon realized why, she was scared of the river. And unfortunately, the girl in red realized that too. "So, you're scared of the river huh? In that case, I must make it your heart-breaking fear!" She said evilly. She threw the fox at me and I caught it. She then summoned some sort of specter and said some strange words. "Oh great freak meter, I have found the prey! Come on, fear! It's time for some freaky heart-breaking business!" She putted her arm out as well as her hand. Annie suddenly looked like she was gonna have a heart attack. "Annie, are you okay?!" I asked her in a panic-like manner. "K-Kinda..Ack!" Was what Annie said. I looked back at the girl. She had some kind of pink heart floating on her hand. "Get ready for some HEARTBREAK!" she shouted and as she shouted the last word, she broke the heart.

She then threw the shards from the broken heart into the river. Suddenly the ground started to rumble. That's when something came out of the river, and it wasn't pretty...What came out was a monster made out of water. It was shaped like a woman but its face wasn't of a woman but what looked like it was from a nightmare movie. And it was definitely a nightmare for Annie because she fainted as soon as she saw it. "A-Annie! Wake up!" I told her while shaking her. I looked at the girl and yelled at her. "Who are you and why are you doing this?" But the girl just laughed and said "The name's Maria Agnello and as for why I'm doing this...Well, it's all so I could increase the freak meter and make my master stronger!" "Freak Meter?" I asked her. Maria rolled her eyes at me. "The freak meter is a meter that collects the fear and heartache from humans. The more the freak meter has, the more powerful we'll become!" She told me and then laughed. I became angry at her and felt like she needs to be slapped some sense into her. "How could you?! Annie was going to take a step at a time and face her fear!" I yelled at her. But Maria didn't listen to me, all she did was say "Freak, attack the girl now!" And the monster came at Annie. I didn't want the monster to hurt her so I went and pushed her out of the way. I ended up getting hurt by the monster's claws. "Oh my god, are you okay-bowy?" a voice popped up and I remembered the fox. I saw the fox was running to me and trying to lick my wounds. "You really want to help your friend huh-bowy?" it asked me. "Y-Yeah. She's my best friend. And I promised her that I would be there to support her. And for that to happen, I have to help her out in dark times. She needs a brave friend and that friend is me!" I said as I got up. The fox looked a bit nervous but then it started smiling. "In that case…" it said as it turned around, its tail wagging in front of me. And then it turned back and said "Okay, look at your neck-bowy!" I looked down to see that a necklace that wasn't there before was there now. "A Necklace?" I asked. But the fox shook its head. "Nope, it's a locket! Anyway, if you want to help your friend-bowy...Just say 'Precure Locket Change!' and you'll be able to help-bowy!" It told me. "Really? Then... Precure Locket Change!" I shouted and then all of the sudden, everything turned white. The next thing I see was nothing but pink all around me. I was floating in the air, I looked at my shoes and they transformed into pink dress shoes with long white socks. My skirt grew a bit shorter and turned white with a hot pink tiger pattern and white frills on it. My hands suddenly had long white gloves with the same hot pink tiger pattern on it. My shirt transformed into a zipped up pink vest with white buttons shaped like hearts. My red hair became hot pink and into a side ponytail. Then my locket transformed into a poncho with the same tiger pattern on it. And finally, bows with hearts on them were added to my shoes, gloves, hair, and poncho. I stopped floating and fell down. But I landed perfectly and shouted "If you believe in yourself, you can do anything! Cure Brave!"

"I knew it-bowy! When I saw your aura, I knew you'd be one of the Precure-bowy!" The fox said happily. I looked at myself and saw how different I was than before. "Precure? I'm a Precure? I don't know what's going on...but if it'll help Annie, then I'm in!" I said proudly. Maria was surprised by my appearance. "What are you waiting for, Freak? Attack!" She shouted at the monster. It tried to punch but I managed to dodge it. Whatever happened to me made a little bit more stronger and faster. I jumped on its claw and climbed up to its head. I then punched it but as it fell, it sprayed water at me. I fell into the water but I got up and looked at the fox. "What should I do now?" I asked it. "Use up all of your power and keep fighting-bowy! Eventually it'll tire out-bowy!" was what it said. i nodded and went after the monster. The monster turned to look at me and tried to spray me again. I tried to dodge it but I couldn't and ended up back in the river.. "Hah! There's no way someone like you could defeat my Freak! If things keep going like this, I'll have a lot of energy for the freak meter!" Maria bragged then sat down on a rack to watch our fight. The fox ran to me and it was crying. "Sorry-bowy...I'm trying to help you out but you just keep on losing-bowy…" it said while still crying. I putted my hand on its head and said "Don't feel bad. I'm also trying to help Annie. We just gotta think of a weakness that this guy has." We thought for a second. I thought about how the monster was made out water which gave me a idea. I stood up and faced the monster. I closed my eyes and thought of fire. Then I felt like fire was burning in me. I opened my eyes, jumped up, pulled my hands on my heart. "There's no way I'll ever forgive you for breaking Annie's heart! Brave Heart!" I punched into the air but fire came out and wrapped the monster. The monster made of water soon became steam and disappeared. "What?! How did you defeat my Freak?!" Maria asked me. "Well, when I was in class earlier today...I learned that if you boil water, it'll turn into steam. I just focused and tried to imagine that I could use fire. And it happened!" I explained to her, smiling wide. Maria got angry and disappeared. I didn't know where she went but I was glad to have beaten her! I looked down and saw that I was back to normal. The same uniform i was wearing before becoming Cure Brave. "That was amazing-bowy! You really are a Precure-bowy!" the fox said as it ran up to me. "Thanks but..mind telling me everything? Because I'm still a tad confused.." I asked the fox. It nodded and said "My name is Bowtie-bowy! I'm a fairy from the Fairy World-bowy!"

"Fairy world? What's that?" I asked, and Bowtie the fox answered "It's the world full of fairies like me!" "I see...So, I'm guessing one of the reasons why you're here is because of that Maria girl, right?" I asked Bowtie. She nodded and then started explaining to me. "You see, there's a evil girl who's trying to get the freak meter full so she'll become imortall! She sent her servants aka the deadly trio to fill it up. But the ruler of the fairy world, Mother Nature sent us fairies to find the legendary Precure to help us! And you're one of them-bowy!" I was surprised to hear that explanation. Especially when she said that there's other precure like me. That made me wonder what kind of people the other ones might be. "So where should the others be?" I asked her about the precure. "I do not know-bowy….The other fairies should be looking for them. If we find another fairy, we should find the next precure-bowy." She said. I smiled at her and started petting her. "You know what? I'll help you find them! Even if we have to travel all over the world, I'll still help!" I told her, and Bowtie smiled very wide. Then we heard a squeaking sound. I looked over at the river to find a small blue creature crying. "Hey, what's this?" I wondered. We went over to the little thing and Bowtie got surprised. "Wow, it's a Baby Phobia-bowy!" She pointed at it. I picked up the 'baby phobia' and looked at it. "Baby Phobia?" I asked.

"That's right-bowy! They're the purified versions of the monsters you face. If they're in baby form then that means the owner of the fear will still get a chance to face them-bowy!" Bowtie explained to me. I sighed and said "A chance, huh? That means Annie will still get to-" but I stopped when I realized Annie was still lying down after being freaked out by the monster. I ran over to where she was and boy, I managed to make it in time because she was waking up. "Argh, where am I, Nina?" She asked me. I kinda panicked a bit but I calmed down and told her "We're at the river. You fainted because of it." She got up and looked at the river then me. "You go on ahead, I'll meet you at your house." She said. I asked her why. "Well, if I want to face my fear I'll have to practice for as long as I can! So I might be late for dinner, Nina." She told me. But I nodded and smiled. Annie ran off and I waved at her. "Okay, Bowtie you can come out now!" I yelled. Bowtie popped out of a nearby bush with the baby phobia. "Looks like someday, she might end up winning a swimming competition!" I said proudly. I picked the two up and walked home. But by the time I got home, I had forgotten that my mom was at a late meeting and I ended up waiting for Annie to come…

* * *

Thank you folks for reading the very first episode of Stand Up Precure! It was hard but I managed to write this thing! And if you're hyped about the rest of the series, here's a little preview by Nina and Bowtie about the next episode!

* * *

Nina: So There are other Precures like me?

Bowtie: That's right-bowy! We just need to find one of my friends, Urse the Panda-bowy!

Nina: A Panda? How cute! I wonder who's the next Precure?

Bowtie: We'll have to find out next time in Episode 2: Are You Ready, Cure Shield?

Nina: That's kinda spoiling it a bit…

Bowtie: Sorry-bowy…


End file.
